


Благослови Бразилию

by tigrjonok



Category: O Clone | The Clone (TV 2001)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Food Play, Humor, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28433805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigrjonok/pseuds/tigrjonok
Summary: Латиффа, Мохаммед и взбитые сливки.
Relationships: Latiffa Rachid/Mohamed Rachid
Kudos: 14





	Благослови Бразилию

Флакончик взбитых сливок казался Мохаммеду шайтановой лампой, из которой в любой момент может выскочить разъяренный и хитрый джинн.

Мохаммед не особо задумывался над тем, где Латиффа покупает продукты в дом — в конце концов, это не его работа. В Рио, в отличие от Сан-Паулу, не было мусульманских школ, как и мусульманских магазинов, кроме самых небольших или таких, как его собственный, больше рассчитанных на продажу товаров местным жителям. Но он доверял своей красавице. Однако все новое, необычное и непривычное все равно некоторое время обходил по дуге. Вопросов, правда, уже не задавал, знал, что в ответ увидит немного обиженный взгляд — как ты, мол, мог подумать? — и услышит спокойное: «Дядя Али сказал, что можно». В вопросах правил и предписаний дяде Али оба доверяли безоговорочно, даже больше, чем дяде Абдулу, — хотя последнее Мохаммед изо всех сил скрывал порой даже от себя самого, не то что от окружающих.

Однажды он застал гостившего в их доме дядю Али с непривычно крупной чашкой кофе — аромат не оставлял сомнений в том, что там за напиток, — и над ободком, словно заснеженная вершина, возвышалась гора рельефных взбитых сливок. Мохаммед хмыкнул беззвучно, порадовался тому, что так и не собрался расспросить Латиффу, и решил не обращать больше на яркий флакончик никакого внимания. Уж не страшнее карнавала!

Однако вся его решимость разлетелась вдребезги, стоило ему увидеть этот переливающийся ужас не на кухне или в гостиной, а в спальне, да еще и извлеченным будто бы из-под кровати — и в тот момент, когда его сжигал голод, с пищей никак не связанный.

— Эм, дорогая, — пробормотал Мохаммед, — что ты?..

Договорить он не успел: Латиффа встряхнула баллончик и дала вполне наглядный ответ на его вопрос. Породив при этом новый, еще более волнующий — причем во всех смыслах этого слова.

— Красавица… — с трудом выдавил Мохаммед, едва ворочая языком, и вообще будучи не в силах пошевелиться.

— Дядя Али говорит, что в браке все позволено, — лукаво улыбнулась Латиффа. И провела языком по его груди, слизывая взбитые сливки.

Мохаммед любил эту ее улыбку, как у озорной девчонки, одновременно наивную и опасную — и светлую, как тысячи звезд. Они, вопреки всем законам физики, превращались в кометы, эти звезды, чертили яркие хвосты у него перед глазами — и ежесекундно взрывались сверхновыми, посылая по всему телу электрические разряды. Латиффа водила языком и губами по его груди, вроде бы знакомо, но при этом совсем иначе, наслаждаясь вкусом, пробуя на вкус — его самого, под взбитыми сливками, новое блюдо, созданное ее руками, полностью ей принадлежащее, без остатка растворяющееся под ее горячими жадными прикосновениями. Новая порция: живот и — о, Создатель! — пах, и выше, и дальше. Мохаммед помнил, как она впервые обхватила губами головку его члена и в ответ на потрясенное: «Эм!» — на мгновение подняла голову, и вот точно также улыбнулась, и точно также сказала: «В браке все позволено». Тогда Мохаммед растаял от этих ее слов, а теперь — кипел, как свежезаваренный кофе, и Латиффа пила его, медленно, по глоточку, растягивая собственное удовольствие, — и от жара плавились, растекаясь сладкими ручьями, взбитые сливки.

Едва прекратив хватать ртом воздух, словно выброшенная на берег океана легкомысленная невесомая рыбка — как же быстро он кончил, позор-то какой, но было слишком хорошо, чтобы волноваться, и слишком правильно, чтобы по-настоящему стыдиться, — Мохаммед прохрипел:

— Где ты этому научилась?

— М-м-м… — Латиффа вытянулась рядом, словно сытая кошка, нализавшаяся сливок, и только глаза оставались шалыми, и горячими, и томными, и пробормотала: — У врача. Ну, ты понимаешь… Нет, эта тема убивает романтику!

— О! — Мохаммед смутился. Даже в Бразилии было место, где женщины собирались одни, без мужчин. И, видимо, сплетничали. Но… об этом?!

— Тебе не понравилось? — обеспокоенно спросила Латиффа.

Мохаммед отрицательно покачал головой, с трудом приподнялся на все еще трясущихся руках, перегнулся через Латиффу, накрывая ее своим телом, — у нее вырвался стон, короткий и требовательный, — и схватил оставленный на краю кровати флакончик. В котором, видимо, и правда сидел джинн, которого они выпустили.

— В браке все позволено, — прошептал он Латиффе в губы. Поцеловал, медленно, смакуя вкус, а свободной рукой провел по ее лихорадочно вздымающемуся животу и ниже. Не удержавшись, раздвинул пальцами влажные набухшие складки, осязая, впитывая ее желание. И предвкушая: небольшое и сладкое — очень сладкое — наказание. — Аллах, благослови Бразилию, — усмехнулся он. Встряхнул баллончик и нанес взбитые сливки Латиффе на живот, но пока только этой частью тела и ограничился: дядя еще перед первой брачной ночью велел делать все медленно. Очень медленно.

  
_Конец_   



End file.
